This invention relates to a grinding wheel for forming convex shapes which is applicable in particular to manual grinders. Grinding wheels in accordance with the introduction to claim 1 are known.
Such grinding wheels are available with different mechanical characteristics so as to be suitable for operating properly on practically any commonly available construction material. The different mechanical characteristics are obtained by combining binders of different toughness with abrasive particles of various hardness and size.
Although these grinding wheels operate satisfactorily, they are subject to wear requiring their periodic dressing or replacement, which is known to considerably influence costs. However the problem is particularly felt in the case of grinding wheels used on manually controlled grinders for rough-grinding convex shapes. In manually controlled grinders, whether of portable or non-portable type, identifying the moment in which grinding can be considered terminated is left to the experience of the operator. If this moment is not identified in good time, superfluous removal of material results, with consequent superfluous wear of the grinding wheel. In this respect, in such cases the grinding wheel progressively generates new convex surfaces which are not better in terms either of shape or of surface finish than those which were previously obtained and then immediately removed by the effect of advancing the grinding wheel.
The object of the present invention is to provide a grinding wheel for forming convex shapes which obviates the aforesaid drawback, ie to provide a grinding wheel able to prevent superfluous material removal and hence superfluous wear thereof.